


Live With Me Forever Now

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [19]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slit's just a sweetie pie really, They're so cute help me, so cute ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies are pressed together, Slits back against the wall of the quiet hallway, his own hands have reached forward to dig sharply in to Nux's hips and Nux is sure that there will be bruises there later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> 300th work!

\---

Nux's fingers slide across Slits shoulders, coming to rest on the shorter Boy's neck. Nux can feel the beat of his lancers heart under his fingers, groans in to Slits mouth as he feels the pulse jumps as their lips slide together. 

Their bodies are pressed together, Slits back against the wall of the quiet hallway, his own hands have reached forward to dig sharply in to Nux's hips and Nux is sure that there will be bruises there later. 

The next moan that's coaxed from their throats is low and needy, embarrassingly enough Nux doesn't know witch one of them it came from. Pressing closer to his lancer, he feels their belts press together uncomfortably as Slit pulls their hips closer. Nux lets himself melt forwards, feels the shorter Boy's smirk against his mouth. Who knew Boy's so scarred could kiss so well. 

\---


End file.
